I'm Sorry!
by Morine123
Summary: Bella is borrowing Edward's car but by mistake something happens to it, what will Edward's reaction be? One-shot.


**One-shot, takes place after Eclipse. **

I'M SORRY

I was driving Edward's shiny Volvo. Him and his family were out hunting today. I had a few errands to run and Edward said that it was okay if I used his Volvo. My truck just broke and he said that I would have to wait a few days until the one that he already got would arrive. The wedding was only a few weeks away, and Edward was happier then ever.

I pulled out of the parking lot of the grocery store. It was getting late and I wanted to head home. Edward was going to be back tonight. I looked at the clock, it was later then I thought, Edward would be home already. So I turned onto the road to his house. I was driving for about 20 minutes and it was almost pitch black. There were a few cars on the road but not many.

I looked outside the window. There were two guys and two girls in a car next to me. They started honking their horn and waving to me. I didn't know if they were drunk or just crazy, so I decided to ignore them. Then they got closer to me. I move to the other lane but they just followed me. I was starting to get nervous, what did they want?

Then one of the girls rolled down her window even more and said to me, "How 'bout a race?"

I just shook my head and tried to go a little faster, already going a little above the speed limit. But they still followed me. "Come on! One race!"

I shook my head again than one of the guys said, "No race huh? Well we can still have a little fun,"

Then before I knew it their car got closer to the Volvo and they scraped against it. I heard tearing noises. I immediately knew that they scratched the car. They drove away faster, laughing, until they were out of sight. I pulled into the next gas station. I got out of the car and examined the scratch. It was huge. Edward was going to be so upset. What if he never talked to me again? What if he didn't change me? He loved this car, and I ruined it, I was so stupid. I should have been more careful. Edward's car was ruined.

I asked the gas guy where the nearest repair shop was. He told me it was just a few minute drive down the road. So I got back into the car and drove to the repair shop. When I got there I found the first guy there.

"Hello?"

"Hello miss, how may I help you?"

I walked over to the car and showed him the scratch, he started inspecting it.

"I think that you're going to need a new door here."

"How much will that cost?"

"A lot, a whole lot, and this color isn't very common so it probably won't be the exact same color, and more expensive."

No, no, no, no, no, this could not be happening.

"How long would it take to get the door replaced?"

"Well we would need to take it in for inspection, that would take about four to eight days, we're pretty busy around here. Then we need to find the part. And it would take about two to three weeks for the part to come. So I would say about four to five weeks."

This was terrible. In five weeks I would be married! And hopefully a vampire by then.

I kindly said goodbye to the man as I stepped back into the car and started driving towards Edward's house. I didn't know how I was going to tell him. He was going to hate me for this I knew it. He loved his car. What if he left me again? No, he wouldn't do that to me. I was sure of it. But what was I supposed to do? I started crying. When I got closer to the house I tried to make my crying go down, but it wouldn't work.

I slowly pulled up to the house. Edward was standing in the front of the house, his back leaned against the door. He still didn't see where the scratch was because it was on the opposite side of him. Edward got up from the wall when he saw me stop the car. I quickly got our of the car and closed the door. Then I ran up to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest.

Edward was shocked at first but then he wrapped his arms around me and said, "What's wrong Bella?"

All I could say was, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Shh…tell me, what happened."

I hugged him closer, "I was driving home. And then…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Edward started rubbing my back, and it calmed me down a little, but I was still in full hysterics. "And then, well I was driving and this car pulled up beside me. And they wanted to race,"

I felt Edward stiffen. I was still saying, "I'm sorry,"

Edward then said, "Did you race them Bella?"

I shook my head, "No, I didn't race them. But, when I told them that they…they. I'm so sorry Edward. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry."

Edward unwrapped his arms from around me and then stepped away so that he could look in my eyes. He leaned down and wiped the tears away from my face then he said, "Bella, I would never leave you. I promise you that. Never doubt that. Now please tell me what happened."

I started walking towards the car and Edward followed me, "When I told them I wouldn't race, they did this," I showed him the giant scratch on the car door. "

I couldn't look at his face. He was going to be so mad. He would probably get really mad and start yelling. He would never trust me again.

But then to my surprise he pulled me into a tight hug. He pulled back and started looking all over me, then he said, "Bella? Are you alright? Did they hurt you anywhere?"

I looked up at him, "Edward, I'm fine. But you're car Edward. You're car door is ruined."

"Bella, please tell me. Are you okay? I don't smell any blood, but did you get any other sort of injury?"

"No Edward, I'm fine, but the car Edward. You're car!"

"Bella, love. It's just a car. It's a scratch that's all, it can be fixed. But are you sure that you're alright?"

I nodded my head, "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I practically ruined your car."

"It's not ruined love. And it's not your fault. You did the right thing. I'm just happy that you're okay."

"You mean that you're not mad at me at all?"

"I told you love, I could never be mad at you. Now it's getting late, you should sleep, lets drive home okay?"

I nodded, then got in the passenger seat of the car, while he got into the driver's seat. Then I said, "I'm sorry."

"Love, don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I'm not mad. As long as you're okay."

I must have fallen asleep because before I knew it I was being carried into my room and being laid on my bed. Then I felt Edward kiss my forehead and say, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Then I drifted off into a deep sleep knowing that Edward still loved me even though I did scratch his car.

**Tell me what you think and review please! **


End file.
